1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of reclosable packaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to a slide-zipper assembly and a method of making packages with the slide-zipper assembly, preferably on a form-fill-seal (FFS) machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slide-zipper assemblies are well-known in the reclosable packaging art, such as those slide-zipper assemblies disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,143, 5,008,971, 5,131,121 and 5,664,299. Methods of making reclosable packages on FFS machines are likewise well-known in the reclosable packaging art, such as those methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,909,017, 4,655,862 and 4,894,975.
Because of the facility which is provided by slide-zippers to consumers of reclosable packages and because of the large volume of reclosable packages made on FFS machines today, it is highly desirable and advantageous to combine the two technologies so that slide-zippered packages can be made on FFS machines.